nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda
The 1970 Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda is a high-performance version of the Barracuda lineup. The car shares the same platform with the first-gen Dodge Challenger R/T. Compared to the standard models of the Barracuda model range, the HEMI 'Cuda is equipped with several performance upgrades such as an improved suspension. In 1971, the front design of the 'Cuda was slightly altered. ''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' The HEMI 'Cuda appears in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. It only appears along Atlantica and Aquatica as a red traffic vehicle, but players can drive the car by entering the cheat code "Go05" in the PC release. ''Motor City Online'' The HEMI 'Cuda appears in Motor City Online and can reach a top speed over 150 mph. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The HEMI 'Cuda appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 muscle car with a price tag of $130,000. It is unlocked by different ways in the career mode: *Exotic Career: Complete the Checkpoint Race in Canmor Downs. *Muscle Career: Obtain the Starlight Strip territory. *Tuner Career: Win the North Broadway circuit race in Starlight Strip. It is slightly faster, but has less understeer, than the 1967 Shelby GT500 and is one of the most powerful classic muscle cars, although its handling feels sluggish in contrast to other muscle cars such as the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06. Due to its acceleration, it is suitable for drift events and pursuits due to its weight. A modified 'Cuda must be driven in the silver tier checkpoint event of the challenge series. Samson Samson, a recruitable crew member, will drive a HEMI Cuda after the player has purchased a tier 3 car. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The HEMI 'Cuda appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car with a price tag of $60,000, and is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago race day. The powerful V8 engine produces a lot of torque and enables low acceleration times but also affects the cornering abilities of the car. Compared to other classic tier 2 muscle cars, it is notably more expensive even though it is just as powerful. Players might find it very useful in Drag, but is also competitive in drift events although its steering doesn't respond as quickly as seen on newer and lighter sports cars. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The HEMI 'Cuda appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 4 car with a price tag of $130,000, and is unlocked from the beginning. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $31,000. It mainly rivals with the 1965 Pontiac GTO, but both vehicles are the fastest accelerating tier 4 cars. It has slightly better acceleration and is capable of reaching a top speed of 182 mph (293 km/h). ''Need for Speed: World'' The HEMI 'Cuda was made available in Need for Speed: World on April 4, 2012 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. Alongside the Plymouth Road Runner, it is one of the best handling classic muscle cars. Both cars have no problems turning quickly into corners, similarly to the Ford Focus RS. Despite having good steering feedback, it is very heavy. Its acceleration is quick enough to compete with similar ranging cars, but its nitrous boost has a poor strength. Green The Green style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on April 4, 2012. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on February 5, 2013. On May 1, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Barracuda appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance in the Welcome to Fortune Valley trailerVideo: Need for Speed (2017) Need for Speed Payback Welcome to Fortune Valley. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dHSzsSDnvs released on September 26, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, off-road, race, and runner class dealerships upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. Abandoned It is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The HEMI 'Cuda appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Barracuda appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 10, which was released on October 22, 2019. Stock The stock Barracuda can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Trivia *In Need for Speed: ProStreet, a bonus Tier 3 drag 'Cuda is available in Race Day mode that featured in promotional screenshots and videos for the game. *In Need for Speed: World, the 'Cuda has black billboard tape on both sides even though this option was only available on the 1971 model, and its stock transmission has five gears instead of four. *In Need for Speed: Payback, the Barracuda is not fitted with its optional shaker hood when bought stock, unlike other Need for Speed games, but has it offered as a hood customisation option. Gallery 6e683ee0-5953-4f71-8f06-821db490f0b2.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' imagesCA6010X6.jpg|''Motor City Online'' NFSCPlymouthHEMICudaStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon PlymouthHemiCudaSamson.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Samson's) NFSPSPlymouthHEMICuda.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSPlymouthHEMICudaBonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSUNPlymouthHEMICudaStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUCPS2PlymouthHEMICuda.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSW_Plymouth_Hemi_Cuda_Green.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Green) NFSW_Plymouth_Hemi_Cuda_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSPB_PlymouthCuda_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_PlymouthCudaAbandoned_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Abandoned) NFSE_Plymouth_Hemi_Cuda.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Plymouth_Barracuda.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon